Une chaude soirée d'été
by Flolie25
Summary: Brittana, une piscine, une chaude soirée d'été...Voici les ingrédients, je vous laisse découvrir la recette :D Rating M à 100%


**Une chaude soirée d'été (OS hot)** **-**

La nuit était lumineuse ce soir, éclairée par des millions d'étoiles éblouissantes à souhait. La lune pleine reflétait dans l'eau sombre de la piscine. Une nuit chaude comme je les aime, où tout devient possible.  
Nous avions passé la journée à nous chercher, a nous allumer mais nous n'avons jamais pu être seules, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour nous tenir compagnie, à croire qu'ils s'étaient tous passé le mot: "Brittany et Santana veulent coucher, on doit les en empêcher". Bon, j'exagère sans doute un peu mais comprenez moi, je suis frustrée. J'ai passé la journée à la regarder se pavaner devant moi en maillot de bain, à moitié dénudée. Je suis humaine que voulez vous. Je ne résiste jamais longtemps à celle que j'aime. Elle a passé sa journée à me lancer des appels de ses grands yeux bleus, y mettant toute son envie, avec une intensité à me faire fondre sur place. Ça, plus le soleil brûlant, me voilà maintenant à bout de patience. Et Quinn qui résiste au sommeil. Elle le fait exprès c'est pas possible.  
« Quinn, Rachel va dépérir sans toi là haut! »  
« Comme si elle m'attendait... »  
« Ben imagines qu'elle t'attend.. »  
« Mais ça n'est pas le cas! »  
« Ben montres lui que toi tu l'attends! »  
« Non, je sais que c'est fichu. Je vais aller me coucher de toutes façons. »  
« J'osais pas te le demander! »  
« San! Sois gentille avec elle! »  
« Mais c'est avec toi que j'ai envie d'être gentille Brit! »  
« Laisses tomber Brit, San a raison, vous avez le droit de vous retrouver toutes les deux, on a passé la journée à vous en empêcher! »  
« Je le savais! Bande de loosers! J'en étais sûre bébé! Je te l'ai dit! »  
« Jsuis désolée de ne pas t'avoir cru mon cœur »  
« Pas grave, mais tu vas devoir te faire pardonner... »  
Quinn se lève et rentre dans la maison. Nous voilà seules.  
Un silence plein de sous entendu s'installe. Elle est allongée à mes côtés, sa main dans la mienne et elle me regarde tendrement. J'aime quand elle pose ses yeux sur moi, je me sens alors irrésistible et terriblement jolie.

« Tu m'as fait une promesse ce matin San! »  
Elle venait de se lever du bain de soleil, déposant un baiser à la naissance de mes seins, ses cheveux longs et dorés caressant mon ventre. La douceur de ses lèvres avait provoqué en moi un frisson difficilement réprimable, ce qui la fit sourire.  
Je la regarde partir en direction de la piscine, son corps dénudé éclairé par les quelques lumières autour du bassin et par cette lune démesurée. Cette fille avait le don de me couper le souffle, de provoquer en moi des sensations d'une force incroyable. Elle sait que je vais la rejoindre pour ce bain de minuit que je lui ai promis plus tôt dans la journée. Elle sait ce que provoque en moi la sensation de sa peau humide contre la mienne. Elle sait jouer de ça. Elle sait me faire tourner la tête comme personne avant elle.  
Je me lève à mon tour, ne cessant de la regarder nager.  
Elle fait la fille indifférente. Elle m'ignore lamentablement. C'est son truc pour m'attirer à elle. Si elle savait que même sans ça, je suis entièrement acquise à sa cause. Que même sans ça je lui ferais tout ce qu'elle voudrait.  
Je pénètre à mon tour dans l'eau fraîche. La sensation n'est pas désagréable. Au contraire.  
Elle s'est arrêtée au fond de la piscine, accoudée au rebord. Elle m'attend.  
Je nage dans sa direction, je tente de ne pas paraître pressée mais mon cœur bat la chamade, comme à chaque fois que je m'apprête à lui faire l'amour.  
Je ne suis plus qu'à un mètre d'elle. Je sens d'ici son parfum fruité, il embaume mes narines.  
Trente centimètres, vingt, dix, touchée.  
Je glisse une de mes mains autour de sa taille, sentant des frissons sur sa peau. Mon autre main vient s'appuyer sur l'une des siennes, saisissant ses doigts pour me maintenir à la surface.  
Je viens caresser sa nuque du bout de mes lèvres, sentant à nouveau sa peau frissonner. Dieu que j'aime l'effet que je provoque en elle. Je détache le haut de son maillot, découvrant sa poitrine. Je caresse son téton durci du bout du doigts, juste pour la titiller un peu. Je sais l'effet que l'eau peut avoir lorsqu'elle caresse les seins mis à nus. Je sais que l'excitation n'en est que décuplée en cet instant.  
Ma langue vient récupérer les gouttelettes d'eau sur sa peau et je sens son corps partir en arrière contre le mien pour plus de contact. Je viens embrasser son cou offert et ma main maintenant sur son ventre descend pour juste effleurer l'intérieur de ses cuisses, avant de remonter doucement le long de son corps et d'effleurer l'un de ses seins. J'aime ses frissons, j'aime ses légers gémissements et j'aime qu'elle se colle de plus en plus fort contre moi. Mes lèvres ne quittent pas son cou. Mais elle se retourne pour être face à moi, elle veut plus, elle me supplie.  
Ses yeux me fixent et je sens dans l'intensité de son regard toute l'envie qu'elle a de moi. J'espère qu'elle voit dans le mien toute l'envie que j'ai d'elle en retour. A son tour elle vient détacher le haut de mon maillot, découvrant ma poitrine qu'elle admire avec malice. Une malice la poussant a saisir l'un de mes seins à pleine main.  
C'est elle qui craque la première. Elle vient écraser ses lèvres contre les miennes, dans un baiser d'une puissance majestueuse. Elle demande l'accès à ma langue. Je lui refuse. Je me recule. Elle fait la moue. J'aime quand elle fait ça. Mais je ne résiste pas longtemps, venant à mon tour l'embrasser avec une envie folle, venant caresser sa langue avec la mienne. Nos deux corps sont en feu, pris d'une envie de l'autre irrésistible. Nos mains prenant possession du corps de l'autre.  
Je m'arrête, à bout de souffle. Je m'approche d'elle un peu plus, la plaquant complètement contre le bord de la piscine, l'emprisonnant de mes deux bras, ma bouche à quelques centimètres de la sienne, nos souffles haletants.  
Je m'approche alors de son oreille pour lui susurrer à voix basse quelques mots:

"J'ai juste envie de te prouver à quel point je t'aime mon amour"

Ses mains s'agrippant à mon cou, viennent me prouver son envie de voir à quel point je l'aime. Je ne me fais pas prier et reprends notre baiser où nous l'avions laissé.  
Je ne tiens plus, ma main allant à l'essentiel. Elle descend le long de son corps, caresse l'intérieur de ses cuisses, puis son intimité à travers le tissu de son maillot. Je la sens gémir dans ma bouche. Comment pourrais t-elle m'exciter plus qu'elle ne le fais déjà? Je fais glisser d'une main le tissus le long de ses jambes, elle m'aide à l'ôter complètement. Je caresse son sexe délicatement le long de sa fente et sens son humidité malgré toute l'eau qui l'entoure. Son clitoris est déjà gonflé de plaisir, je joue avec quelques minutes, la faisant gémir de plus belle. Je ne saurais décrire l'effet que son souffle gémissant a sur moi, tellement il m'atteins. Je ne veux pas la faire jouir trop vite, je veux qu'elle vienne lentement.  
Mais elle craque et m'en demande plus.  
"S'il te plaît bébé..."  
Je ne tiens plus non plus, je n'ai qu'une envie depuis le début, entrer en elle et prendre entièrement possession de son désir.  
Je la pénètre délicatement d'un doigt et commence des mouvements de va et vient en elle. J'entre avec une facilité déconcertante, tant son excitation atteins son paroxysme.  
Mes lèvres collées à son cou, ses bras autour du mien me serrant avec une force insoupçonnée. Son corps se mouvant au rythme de ma pénétration, je glisse en elle un deuxième doigts, lui provoquant un soubresaut et un cri de plaisir.  
Mes deux doigts la pénètrent de plus en plus vite, au même rythme que ses gémissements augmentent en intensité. Je m'arrête, histoire de la faire languir. Un peu. Je ne veux pas la torturer.  
Je reprends lentement, cherchant sa bouche pour un baiser langoureux, puis accélère de nouveau sans jamais m'arrêter ensuite. Nos deux corps ne faisant plus qu'un, pris de mouvements incontrôlés et saccadés. Je suis à bout de force, l'eau freinant mes mouvements. J'aime être en elle, j'aime lui provoquer ce plaisir intense, et cette jouissance fulgurante. Son cri libérateur a un effet immédiat sur moi. J'ai joui avec elle tant ce fut communicatif. Elle a joui sous mes doigts, déposant un liquide chaud le long de ses cuisses.  
Nous sommes toutes les deux à bout de souffle mais nous avons chacune le sourire aux lèvres.  
Elle s'approche de mon oreille "Merci mon amour...Je sais maintenant à quel point tu m'aime."  
Je l'entraîne avec moi vers les marches de la piscine. Elle vient s'asseoir sur moi, tremblante de frénésie et sans doute aussi un peu de froid après l'intense chaleur que nos corps ont connu. Je l'enroule de mes bras, ignorant mes propres frissons dans l'air rafraîchi de la nuit.  
Mais la soirée n'est pas encore terminée, Brittany a décidé de me montrer à son tour à quel point elle m'aime...


End file.
